The present invention relates to a system for developing and/or improving a person's vocal or musical abilities, such as in singing, game calling and/or playing musical instruments. One embodiment of the invention is a vocal training system comprised of a software program that can be used in smartphone based applications and/or downloadable software for a PC and/or Mac computer that helps users replicate a desired vocal sound, such as a wild game call.
Wild game hunting has been a popular recreational activity in the United States for generations. Many hunters utilize the tactic of game calling, in which the hunter uses his voice to try to mimic the mating, gathering and/or feeding calls of the desired game in an attempt to attract the game to within firing range of the hunter. However, game calling is not easy, and typically requires a great deal of practice and training to become proficient in accurately reproducing a particular game call.